dappergamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pods
Before Planet X is hospitable, your Colonists will need to stay inside as much as possible, Pods are the first few tiers of habitable space. The only Pod's available for on site creation without any research is Barrack-pods, Storage-pods, Solar Panels, Kinetic Energy Converters, and Architect-pods. All pods have 10x10 m floor area, and some furniture that goes along with each room. Some rooms can have different functions. Residential Pods Barracks, family and suite pods are the three tiers of residential pods Barrack-pods are nothing more than a row of lockers and bunk-beds, say goodbye to your private life. They are able to store up to twenty colonists. These living arrangements causes unhappiness and decreased reproductivity. This is one big room with 10 bunk-beds. Family-pods can store up to five people, they are their own small apartments with two small bedrooms and a living room, perfect for a family or anyone who like arguing about who's turn it is to clean dishes, causes increased reproductivity. This pod has Suite-pods are the most luxurious living arrangements on Planet X, a big bed and real fake mahogany tables! causes increased happiness. Production Pods Science-Pods can use ressources gathered from input-pods to create water, oxygen, Carbonic Compounds and Pod Compounds. Input-Pods can gather ressources from the planet, they need to be connected to either a Science-Pod, storage-pod or a Output-pod. Output Pods can send ressources into the environment, this can cause pollution and/or photosynthesis. SciencePipes can be used to connect the different Production Pods if they are not situated next to one another. Research Pods Hospital-Pods can use Carbonic Compounds to heal colonists from ailments, thus prolonging their lifespan and on later stages negate some of the bad effects from bacteria. Hospital-Pods also provide research options in regards of genetics, allowing the player to see which traits are developing in their colonists. Architect-Pods allow the player to research new types of Pods. Farming Pods Plant-pods produce plants, which produce photosynthesis, plants can also be used as food. Livestock-pods sustain lifestock, which can be used as food. Energy Pods Solar Panels Rely heavily on sunny weather, and has unreliable low output, but is cheap. Kinetic Energy Converters uses wind or waterflow to create energy, this creates a low but reliable output. Fuel Engines burn Carbonic Compounds and yields a fair amount of energy, Fuel engines pollute. Fusion Pods creates fusion energy with radioactive compounds, and creates a lot of clean energy, however these pods creates radioactive trash that cannot be discarded or burned. Social Pods Bar Pods are good for adult happiness, but will sometimes lower productivity.Bars also increase chance to reproduce if Love and let Live is chosen as reproductive plan. Entertainment Pod will increase happiness, when a new ship arrives with new movies the happiness gain is greatest, then it decreases over time as the movies grow old. School Pods increase happiness of children, and will increase their skills, it also increases productivity as parents can work while children are in school. Fitness Pod increases health and happiness for the colonists. Other Pods Storage-pods can store compounds, animals, plants and other solid resources. Tank-pods can store gaseous resources, and water. Power-spools can store power. messhall-pod, a special character pod which further increase food and water efficiency. solar-panel roofs, a special character pod which allows pods to be upgraded with a solar panel roof. party-pod, a special character pod which increase happiness and reproduction. sport-pod, a special character pod which increases health and happiness. super-science-pod, a special character pod which functions as both a input-, science- and output-pod. farming-pod, a special character pod which combines plant-pods and livestock-pods.Category:Terraform